Untitled
by Hoping for Ally Moon
Summary: Ally Dawson is going by Ally Moon now. But Austin isn't that too happy about it. It's arrange after all. But Ally is actually slowy falling in love with him. Though Austin can't get over his ex. So will Ally leave him because he can never love her as much as she loves him?
1. Chapter 1

**First off I am so so sorry for not updating at all. I know you guys probably hate me now but while I was writing a chapter for my other story but then I thought of this story & I loved it so I'm gonna publish it. But I am gonna need your help. I need more characters for this story. So do me a favour & help me out, yeah? Can you fill this out?**

**Name~**

**Age~**

**Looks~**

**Personality~**

**Talents~ (This is optional)**

**Hobbies~**

**Anything else~**

**So the characters I need our**

**Austin parents**

**Ally parents**

**Austin ex**

**Ally close friend that is a boy**

**Austin friends**

**Ally friends**

**Other characters you think might need to be in this **

**And I believe that's it!**

**Of course Trish & Dez would be in this story too by the way.**

**Please comment or PM me your applications.**

**And please don't make Austin ex evil or crazy. Cause she's good just well I can't tell you that part. Sorry**

**And if you also have a good story title to match the summary please comment it!**

**Well that's it! Bye for now!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So once again I take forever to make a new update cause I'm really lazy I admit & I just love reading other people stories too & just forget about my own so I am so so so sorry! You probably hate me, I hate me too & you'll hate me even more cause this isn't even a chapter & this update is so short. Gosh I am horrible :-/**

**But I still need to tell you the two new characters in the story so let's get going :)**

**Okay so Austin Ex is going to be Ashley! She was given to me by ****tennisandacting ****& I just wanted to say thank you to her cause her kind words in her review honestly made my day. I can only hope I do a great job with this story :) **

**Now in the chapter before I gave some characters I need for this story but I also gave you an option of making a new chapter for it & I'm glad you guys did :) **

**So I was really happy when ****Savannah le**** gave me her idea for Austin little sister! :) Here's a little hint about her character, Savannah. She has some of the same hobbies as Austin & Ally! **

**So there you have it! Now I know what you all are thinking just get on with the story we don't wanna hear this lame stuff & I get it cause I wanna start writing it but I can't cause I'm still missing a lot of characters so please review/PM your character you wanna see in the story. And i would also like to hear your idea of what the story should be called so comment or PM me that too c: Okay so good luck if you're curious as what character I need or what to tell me about them please just look in the first chapter C: That's pretty much it so bye! :) **


	3. Vote!

**Okay so I know I'm working on what 3 stories right now & I barely update them but I got 2 very good (at least I think so) ideas for Auslly stories! Okay so here are the summaries!**

* * *

**Ally Dawson use to crush on popular/bad boy Austin Moon till she realized how much of a jerk he really is. **

**So when Austin gets kicked out of his own house & Ally is the one to find him there's no wonder why she is reluctant at first to help him. **

**But the question here is who will lose this love war & fall first? Austin or Ally?**

* * *

**Okay so that's the first story. Crappy summary but I know if I went on I'll give it all away.  
**

**So I know I have very crappy stories & writing so I don't blame if you don't want another one but I honestly just try to keep my stories original so that's what I got. At least I hope. Just please keep that in mind.**

**Moving on to the next summary! **

* * *

**A bad accident & Ally Dawson ends up in a coma. When she wakes up she realizes that she lost her memory.**

**She went from being a normal teenage girl to a girl everyone looks at in the hallway in pity. **

**Sure no one wants to be looked at in pity but they also don't want to be taken advantage of. **

**Others are not as kind. **

**School jerk pretends to be her bf to get in her pants.**

**School popular yet kind guy looks at her with interests & wants to protect her. **

**So yeah Ally went from a regular teenage girl to a girl with no memory of who is who & with an interesting love life. **

* * *

**So this summary a bit longer but whatever.  
**

**So anyways story one is called "Untitled 1" (yeah I ain't good with titles) so if you want to read that one comment or PM saying you want to read it & if I get 5 of those I shall write it. Oh & maybe a title too? c: **

**And if you want to read "Untitled 2" you basically do the same thing just say it's "Untitled 2." And also a title if you want c:  
**

**You'll get a shout out!**

**But if you don't want to read any more stories & just want to read the stories I'm working on comment something like "please just continue with insert story here" or something like that.**

**So that's basically it. I'll give till next Wednesday to get the 5 votes for each story! **

**P.S. You can only comment one vote for each story!**

**P.S.S Nothing else just bye!**


End file.
